Wichtel (CTD)
The Wichtel are German Gallain in the world of Changeling: The Dreaming . Overview Miners and other workers are the bedrock of a community because they do tasks that must be completed no matter how unpleasant, venture into darkness and danger in search of the resources society depends upon, and perform perilous, backbreaking work without expectation of fame or fortune. The job gets done because it must. The Wichtel embody this ethos. Wichtel personalities tend to be as jagged as the stones they handle. They're solid and dependable to their friends but quick to anger and won't hesitate to cut anyone who gets on their bad side. They have little patience for the idle intrigues and niceties of court and prefer to spend their free time in rowdy bars where they can blow of steam with people who speak plainly and understand the value of hard work. Appearance & Lifestyle Wichtel tend to be short, wiry individuals built out of solid muscle. They're skilled miners; a profession still in demand with need for lithium and rare earth elements to build different technologies. They are also known to work construction or as union activists. Due to their strong kinship with the working class, they often try to address safety issues and get better working conditions for miners and other blue-collar workers. Seemings * Childlings -''' These are the kids who are always playing in the dirt, digging tunnels in the snow, or building forts and treehouses. They tend to be stubborn and can be sullen if they have to dress up to go someplace fancy. * 'Wilders -' There's work to be done. Wilders tend to gravitate to jobs that push them to their limits physically or that let them turn their childhood joy of digging in the dirt into money or beauty. Landscapers, miners, earth movers, etc... all fall into this category. * 'Grumps -' Grumps don't let a little thing like being old stop them from pushing themselves physically. They tend to be a bit more wise than wilders, though, and if a wichtel gets involved in activism, they're probably a grump who has learned that doing it yourself will only get you so far. They tend to take young people under their wings to teach them the benefits of hard work. Birthrights * '''Affinity: Scene * Dowsing: Wichtel are born miners and can innately tell where the Earth hides her secrets. With a Perception + Kenning roll (difficulty 6) they can determine just where to dig to uncover any naturally-occurring treasure, whether it be precious stones, metals, oil, coal, natural gas, water, or anything else they might desire. * Industrious: Hard labor is the lifeblood of this kith and no task is too exhausting for them. They gain an additional point of Stamina at creation, even if it brings them over 5. Additionally, they cannot botch any roll involving manual labor. Frailty * Vengeful: A wichtel can't let even the smallest slight go. If they feel wronged, cheated, or treated unfairly, the offense consumes their thoughts, making it difficult to focus on anything else other than the object of their anger. Until the offender is paid back in kind or somehow makes amends, the wichtel gains +2 difficulty on all rolls, except those involving vengeance on the target. References # CTD. Changeling: The Dreaming 20th Anniversary Edition, pp. 451-452. Wichtel.jpg|Wichtel Wichtel.png|Wichtel C20 Category:Gallain (CTD) Category:Changeling: The Dreaming kith